Benboy and Pythor's Band
Songs Closer parody YOU LET ME SPAM A LOT YOU LET ME POST 500 YOU LET ME BE NUMBER ONE YOU LET ME SPAM LIKE IT ALL HELP ME I'VE BEEN UNBANNED HELP ME I HAVE NO LIFE AS WELL HELP ME I SPEND MY LIFE HERE HELP ME I'M OBSESSED WITH HER I WANT TO POST LIKE MARCEL I WANT TO SPAM IT ALL I WANT TO POST LIKE BENBOY MY WHOLE EXISTENCE IS FLAWED YOU GET ME CLOSER TO EIGHT STUDS YOU CAN HAVE MY BRICKIN SPAM YOU CAN HAVE THE HATE THAT IT BRINGS YOU CAN HAVE MY POSTS AND MY LIKES YOU CAN HAVE MY EVERYTHING HELP ME TEAR DOWN MY REGIME HELP ME IT'S HER I CAN SMELL HELP ME CHANGE MY BRICKIN WAYS HELP ME BECOME SOMEBODY ELSE I WANT TO GET LIKES LIKE SKUL I WANT TO BE NUMBER ONE I WANT TO SPAM LIKE LEGOSKULL MY WHOLE EXISTENCE IS FLAWED YOU GET ME CLOSER TO THE TOP THROUGH EVERY FORUM IN THE CHATROOMS WITHIN THE TOPICS PULLED FROM MY POSTS I READ THE POSTS IN THE BOARDS YOU ARE THE REASON I STAY ALIVE Happiness in Slavery Parody BANNED SCREAMS HE THINKS HE KNOWS WHAT HE WANTS BANNED SCREAMS THINKS HE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY BANNED SCREAMS HE HEARS BUT DOESN'T WANT TO LISTEN BANNED SCREAMS HE'S BEING DRIVEN INTO SUBMISSION DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT YOU SEE THE MODERATORS STEAL ACCOUNTS OF THE WRONG DON'T OPEN YOUR ACCOUNT TAKE IT FROM ME I HAVE FOUND YOU CAN FIND HAPPINESS IN BANNING BANNED SCREAMS HE SPENDS HIS LIFE LEARNING THE RULES BANNED SCREAMS HE CLAIMS HE HAS HIS OWN ACCOUNT BANNED SCREAMS HE'S GOING TO CAUSE THE SYSTEM TO FALL BANNED SCREAMS BUT HE'S GLAD TO BE LOCKED AWAY AFTER ALL DON'T OPEN YOUR ACCOUNT YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT YOU SEE THE READERS HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH SECURITY DON'T OPEN YOUR ACCOUNT TAKE IT FROM ME I HAVE FOUND YOU CAN FIND HAPPINESS IN BANNING I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'VE BEEN SPAM POSTS JUST WORDS AND SO MUCH TRASH PUT MY HANDS TO THE KEYBOARD OF THIS ENDLESS ROUTINE JUST A MAN CAUGHT IN THIS BIG BROKEN MACHINE Pumped Up Kicks parody Benboy's got a quick eye He'll look around the forum He won't tell you his plan He's got a bunch of records Hanging on his wall He's a spammer kid Yeah he made 100K posts In topics like Brickbook, asylum and his chatroom I don't even know where But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you All the other kids with the big post counts You better run, better run, outrun my posts All the other kids with the big post counts You better run, better run, faster than my spam AP posts a long day He be coming home late, and he's coming home late And he's bringing me a surprise Cause posts are in the chatroom and it's locked up tight I've waited for a long time Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a brickin ban hammer I reason with my posting Then say, "Your account's locked up, you must've lost your wits, yeah?" All the other kids with the big post counts You better run, better run, outrun my posts All the other kids with the big post counts You better run, better run, faster than my spam All the other kids with the big post counts You better run, better run, outrun my posts All the other kids with the big post counts You better run, better run, faster than my spam Posts in the CR As I was postin in the LEGO Universe Forum I saw old Skulduggery and his posts, he was spammin I first produced my keyboard then logged on my account I said, "Stay and post here or the mods they may ban ya" I replied to all his spam, and it was a pretty posting I made all these posts, yeah, and I brought them back to Paccy He swore that he'd post with me, never would he leave me But the mods take that pacman, yeah, for you know he tricked me There're posts in the CR, oh Being close to Maniac I went to Paccy's chatroom Takin Paccy with me but I never knew the danger For about six or maybe seven, yeah, in came old Skulduggery I jumped up, spammed my posts and I replied to him in fashion There're posts in the CR, oh Yeah, posts, yo, posts Oh, oh, yeah Oh, oh, yeah Now some men like a' buildin but some men like the writin Some men like to hear, to hear the arguments ragin But me, I like spammin, 'specially in ol' Paccy's chatroom But here I am a' banned, here I am with a big old lock, yeah Category:Things Category:Music Category:Taylor Swift